Various attempts have been made in the past to provide an edging tool with a guide wheel. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,923 to McKinney, issued Jun. 2, 1987, describes a radius cutting edging tool with guide wheel. While this tool may sometimes provide an acceptable end product in terms of laminate edge smoothness, it has a number of disadvantages. For example, because of the large radial section of the McKinney cutting tool, coupled with its nearly flat second section, this cutter cannot be used to properly cut a wide variety of laminate thicknesses.
There is a need for a router bit which can be used on materials of widely varying thicknesses without the necessity of radically alternating the vertical router adjustment during the course of an edging job, this adjustment typically now being required.